


Pudełko

by Chesshe



Series: Demon Slayer Tobirama [1]
Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Brother Feels, Crossover, Demons, Double Drabble, Family Feels, Kinda Dark, Light Angst, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesshe/pseuds/Chesshe
Summary: Ludzie zawsze nazywali Tobiramę demonem.Nie mieli pojęcia jak bardzo się mylą.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Series: Demon Slayer Tobirama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879309
Kudos: 4





	Pudełko

Przez całe życie, odkąd pamiętał, Tobirama był nazywany demonem.  
  
Począwszy od starej kapłanki, duszącej mu twarz w kadzidłach, gdy wciąż był małolatem ledwie odrośniętym od ziemi, poprzez matki chroniące potomstwo przed jego wzrokiem, aż po kupców zatrzaskujących drzwi przed nosem, w rzadkich chwilach, kiedy schodził w dół wioski.  
  
_Demon._ To jedno słowo powtarzane wciąż i wciąż, stałe i niezmienne. _Potępieniec_.  
  
Gdziekolwiek się udał ostrożne szepty i ukradkowe spojrzenia ciągnęły się za nim niczym zgniły płaszcz.  
  
Głupcy.  
  
W ogarniętych zabobonami wiejskich umysłach, dziecko blade jak trup, o oczach krwistych i równie martwych nie mogło istnieć w inny sposób. Biały Demon Senju – mówili – pożre ich serca i zatopi dusze.  
  
Nic z tego nie miało jednak znaczenia. Ślepcy na zawsze pozostaną ślepcami i ślepcami umrą.  
  
Dlatego Tobirama nawet nie ogląda się za siebie, gdy zacieśnia uchwyt na paskach. Rzemienie zdzierają strupy nowo zasklepionych ran, smród gnijącego ciała jest tutaj aż nazbyt wyraźny. Mija bramy z Hashiramą bezpiecznie ukrytym w pudełku, a jego serce nie żałuje ani chwili.  
  
Z _awsze żyj tak, aby niczego nie żałować_ , powiedziałby jego brat, nim słońce na zawsze skradło uśmiech z jego twarzy.  
  
Ciężar drewna na plecach niemal przysłania wagę czerwieni rozmytej na śniegu, krwi płynącej wraz z deszczem.  
  
To nie ma znaczenia, powtarza sobie, opuszczając Konohę.  
  
Wkrótce Muzan zapłaci.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten pomysł chodził za mną odkąd skończyłam oglądać Kimetsu no Yaiba kilka dni temu, po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Nie jest mi przykro.


End file.
